


Morning Light

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hop being reassuring, Lying in bed talking because that is my Brand, M/M, Some kissing, some melancholy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Mornings can be cold. But Hop is not, and it's a rare time when Bede's awake before him.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Morning Light

Bede's aware of the world waking up before he opens his eyes. The sounds of the early morning sift into his room- the rustle of leaves, the eerie motes that echo through Ballonlea. He feels the cool air against his skin, the mysterious breeze that wafts through dark, towering trees. And as he comes closer into consciousness, he's aware of the warm body pressed against his chest. The arm loosely slung around his torso. A familiar weight, leaning against him. Anchoring him against the cold.

Slowly, Bede blinks awake. Hop curls up next to him, a gentle smile on his face and his hair in disarray. His chest rises and falls slowly, still deep in slumber, and his face catches the faint light streaming through their window. It's rare for Bede to wake up before Hop does, and he slowly inhales the warm, earthy scent that reminds him of tender hands and a love that so often wraps and shields him from the cold.

He wants to move in closer, to bury his head against Hop's clavicle, cling tight to his warm body. But Hop's always been a light sleeper, and Bede doesn't want to wake him- not now, not when he's graced with this precious sight, this precious moment. The man he loves, asleep in his arms.

He doesn't know how long he stares. As if sensing his thoughts, Hop stirs. A mumble, a flutter of his eyelids. Then, golden eyes open and focus on him, and Bede's heart skips a beat.

Hop's smile widens, gentle and soft, stirring a pleasant tingle that runs down to Bede's toes. "G'morning, Bede," he mumbles, still half-asleep, the mellow tones of his voice creeping over the sheets.

Bede swallows. It's ridiculous, but he feels like a sawsbuck caught in the headlights. Hop always seems able to stare into his soul, always seems to smile at the sight he finds there. It's always too much- to be seen, to be loved, so thoroughly and without question or reserve. 

So he mutters, "You slept in."

The ripples of Hop's laughter wash over him. The hand on his waist tightens, and there's a teasing glint in golden eyes. "Yeah, and you didn't cook breakfast, did you?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Bede admits. A small smirk pulls at his lips. "You're much more tolerable when you're asleep."

"That so?"

Bede nods. "Not so loud." He frowns, pursing his lips in feigned thought. "Not always rushing to and fro in a hurry." Then he smirks. "Less reckless and foolish, too."

"I-I'm not-" Hop sputters, before he catches Bede's grin and huffs. "Har-har. Very funny. Maybe I'll skip cooking breakfast today, see how much you'd like that."

Bede keeps his features gravely still. "Whatever will I do without your horrendous cooking."

Hop snorts, arches an eyebrow. "Go hungry until noon, I guess. Face it, Bede, you love my pancakes."

"Only as much as I love you."

Hop falters. The smile on his face softens then, and silhouetted by the faint light, he looks so warm, so beautiful, his colors splashed across the room and soaking through Bede's heart. It's never enough, he knows. No matter how many times Hop holds him, loves him, he will never tire of this affection. This acceptance, of all that he is. He wishes he could capture it in a painting, in a photograph- this moment, this color, this smile-

And then Hop shifts forwards and captures his lips in a kiss. The world stills and explodes at the same time. The sensation of warmth, of love, of _Hop-_ tender touch, warm stability. Comforting and steady and always enough to ground him, shelter him, give him strength for the day.

When they move apart, Hop smiles, his thumb brushing across Bede's flushed cheek and a soft chuckle reverberating through Bede's skin. Affection glows from the depths of his eyes, and he's so close, so much, and Bede loves how it blankets him in a soothing embrace.

"Guess I ought to get those pancakes going," Hop says. Kisses him again before he moves to vault out of the bed-

And before he gets any further, Bede tackles him. Down onto the mattress, the pillows, a tangled mess of limbs and laughter. Hop grins up at him, eyes alight and his bright, boisterous voice filling the room.

"Bede! Thought you wanted breakfast!"

And he does, really. But breakfast isn't going to chase away the uncertain sadness that sometimes lingers at the edge of his thoughts, the chill that reminds him of the lonely rain. Meeting Hop's eyes, he breathes in the earthy warmth, remembers the sunlight and laughter and _love_.

Smiles, as he whispers, "Not as much as I want to hold you."

Hop stops, slack-jawed, a soft gasp escaping his lips. Bede seizes his chance and kisses him again, slow and tender, their lips sliding against one another in the faint morning light. He winds his arms around Hop's body, shifts closer as Hop tugs him in. It's bliss, soft and sleepy and warm and Bede melts into Hop's arms with a smile.

They lie there, breaths synchronizing as a gentle breeze stirs the curtains. Hops fingers play with his curls as Bede rests his head against Hop's chest, listens to the steady beat of his heart as it lulls him into a hazy trance.

"Clingy," Hop remarks softly. "I held you when you were asleep."

"That was yesterday," Bede replies. "Now's today."

Hop grins. "For what it's worth, I like it when you're clingy, too."

Bede huffs. "I am _not_ clingy," he mumbles, even though his actions speak otherwise. He buries his head into the crook of Hop's neck, revels in the safety of his embrace.

"I'll always be here, Bede."

An answer to an unsaid question. Hop's arms tighten, and his hand presses Bede against him. He can hear the smile in his voice, the reassurance echoing through the air.

"I know," Bede whispers, and closes his eyes.

Hop hums. Holds him tight, runs fingers through his curls.

And when they finally do wake and Hop finally drags him out of bed for pancakes, Bede is grateful that their hands stay linked together, warm and steady in the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Have been trouble trying to write recently so I decided to write some pointless bedehop fluff. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
